moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyrebird Sodality
"There are people in this world who go about demanding to be killed. You must have noticed them. They quarrel in gambling games. They jump out of their automobiles in a rage. They humiliate and bully people whose capabilities they do not know. These are people who wander through the world shouting, 'kill me'. And there's always someone ready to oblige to them." Joined by like interests and goals, The Pyrebird Sodality was established as a means to utilize every aspect of professional and organized crime. In doing so, the union grew into a 'Powerhouse' within the Stormwind Underground, and continues to grow at a steadying pace. Those lucky enough to make up the ranks and family of the Sodality find themselves amongst the elite within the city, wanting for nothing. Founding Forces In the fray of a Stormwind who's underground was swollen to the point of bursting two individuals happened across one another. One a powerful woman in control of a major cartel within the city known as the Mockingbird Cartel, and the other a down and out former leader of, at the time, still functioning group titled the Sanguine Syndicate. Through mutual interests the two began to work together. With Rinmey Glider's support Kenyth Seyne was able to start up a new company by the name of From the Ashes. Over the course of a year the groups worked along side one another, the two leaders growing closer beyond the means of business. The companies became as inseperable as their leaders and with one question and a ring plans for both to be united began. On September 23rd, 9pm, the couples vows were exchanged and they signed into life a new, larger, more powerful company created from the two they had once owned seperately. Kenyth and Rinmey Seyne had brought about the birth of the Pyrebird Sodality. The First Year In the time from the start of the company to the present day many things have changed; both for the better and for the worse. As with any family, the march of time pays it's toll. The company continued to flourish in the months following the union, though the merger did not sit so well with the second in command of the Ashes. Not one to take commands from those who joined the family after the work put in to form Ashes with the newfound Pyrebird, Jailas decided after a bout of an argument between himself, Kenyth, and Rinmey that he was better off on his own. Soon after his wife, Rhia, followed suit. Regardless the company marched on, merging further from the original intent to keep Mockingbird and Ashes as two divisions in their own right to a full union; taking on three divisions instead. Support, run by Rocham Sweetleaf, Security, run by Mulieanna Contego, and Intelligence run jointly between Belov Grummond and Dahlen Shadowmoon and the division with the only captain in Mandy Arixan. Through the first year the family kept to themselves for the most part - accomplishing assignment after assignment and digging their feet in to carve out a place for themselves that was secure within the underground as this new entity of Pyrebird. Days were dry and days were plentiful but overall the company felt stable up until the death of Rinmey's unborn child which threw the leadership into a hitch. To drown out her loss a bit the strong, spirited woman focused on her work merging what Mockingbird accounts still lingered outside of Pyrebirds grasp in the north with the mother company while Kenyth held down the fort at home. It was a struggle for the both of them, her distance from the family painful and his methods not the most widely appreciated or accepted; making mistakes left and right but doing what he could to hold the group together in her absence. Not but three months before the second year anniversary of the company merge she was able to return to Stormwind for a time. The transition was a welcomed one, though a bit clumsy with some re-adjustments. In the end the family decided to take a 'vacation' to the Grizzly hills both for work and to try to escape the hints and whispers of a potential uprising of criminals within Stormwind that Pyrebird had no interest being pulled into for sake of their fronted reputation being tarnished and their work thus far being for naught. The Grizzly Hills will never be the same for the members of Pyrebird. Rinmey Seyne passed away in the destruction of one of the Mockingbird hosts she was visiting before meeting back up with Pyrebird. The same night Dahlen was found murdered in the frozen wastes of Dragonsblight and one of the more fond employees by the name of Phil was executed for endagering the family interests one too many times on assignment. Rocham Sweetleaf was also relieved of his position as leader of Support due to an ugly occurance deemed as an abuse of power and was sparsely seen after the fact; assumed to have slipped away and home to one of the various farms Pyrebird had lost interest in hosting. In the wake of the disaster that the Grizzly Hills brought Kenyth, grief stricken, did what he could to salvage the pieces. He appointed Corawen de'Fene as the new lead of the Support division due to popular demand from his employees, keeping the newly appointed Andalian or 'Doctor' as her Captain. Belov remained to lead Intelligence, a previously demoted Mandy Arixan lifted back up to Captain to aid him. Mulieanna remained leader of Security and later chose Cael Wilson as her first Captain of the division. Together they worked on righting what felt like a slowly sinking ship, refocusing on the roots of the company. The Second Year: Nobility Stability slowly came to the company as it began to fit into its new routine and schedules. Growth was a part of the equation as Pyrebird expanded more than it had in the past and, for the first time in a while, became strong again. It is in this strength that the company, once very isolated in its dealings, began to branch out into more public events and assignments. Anything from chasing down the dead and saving comrades during the yearly Dance of the Dead to assisting in the coordination of the first Tournament of Ages the company stuck at least a quick glance toward and gave it their all; so long as it was profitable enough in one way or another. They even went so far as to stumble across a dimensional mirror within which they found enemies in themselves. It is also within this year that Kenyth Seyne finally achieved a noble title through the expansion and profitability of the company in conjunction with the military service of his past leading up to this year. The goal was to use this newly appointed title to thrust Pyrebird further up the rungs of notability and power through the company's contributions while also backstabbing and sneaking their way around in the background but the conversion was not handled gracefully and, to Kenyth at least, was a painful failure. The year itself was a strong one. Busy hands grew busier yet no machine could work at full capacity forever. The Third Year: "Expansion" Something was bound to give. After two years of ups and downs, headache and success the company was beginning to waver again. With so much to do, such high demands and little regard for fatigue from their leader it wasn't long after the Iron Horde began their assault that Pyrebird began to deteriorate. For a variety of reasons the internal core of council and legionnaire requested to step down, leaving Kenyth in a position of power over remainder of the company with no degree of assistance that he felt could manage the stresses he put on the layout he had in place for company functions. These stresses in conjunction with his new, not even a year old, son and duties to his new title and house he was working to build lead him to close down open recruitment and thus begin downsizing the company to make it more manageable for himself only while he handled his personal and political life. Where he had planned on expansion from the fruitful development of the second year of Pyrebirds existence he found himself shriveling. After months of silence from the sodality the 'mob' boss turned Lord and part time flower shop owner began to poke his head more openly around old haunts and shadier dealings. Now, slowly, the company is beginning to open its doors with a far more relaxed, easy idea of assignment scheduling though still maintaining the rigid quality demands for each employee that steps under its banners. Category:Organizations Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Alliance Criminal Guilds Category:The Pyrebird Sodality Category:Crime Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Cartels